Forbidden
by Aoi .Kagehime. Matsumoto
Summary: *WARNING* Yaoi. Don't read it if you you don't like it. I don't own the Mortal Instruments books or the characters involved. After Jace finds out that Alec and Magnus are dating, Simon wonders what goes on behind closed doors; who's the one on top? Alec/Magnus and some Clary/Jace. *Note: my first time writing this type of stuff so forgive me if the story and summary are bad.


Magnus glares in the direction of Alec and Jace, ignoring the lingering fatigue. What were they talking about that they had to be so close? If Alec had loved him as much as he does that Shadowhunter brat, he wouldn't have to go through all this anger that's welling up inside.

"W-what? Hold on, why are you charging us?! I thought you and Luke were friends?" Clary sputters, her ears not believing what the warlock is saying. Magnus takes a puff of his cigarette, his control spiraling. Why is _his _Alec always pining after that brat? _When are you going to accept that he can never fall in love with you?_

"_Magnus_!" "You're very noisy, you know? That werewolf is no friend of mine; he was only there with your mother when she brought you to have your memories erased. Go find someone else to clean up your messes."

"Oh? But aren't you the only _someone_ who's dating one of us?" Jace finally turns to Magnus. Alec's face pales and he swallows. Magnus's eyes sweep over to Alec before cutting into Jace's smirking eyes. The room goes silent, except for the small breaths of rhythmic air everyone takes as they watch to see what will happen next.

"If you're implying about something, spit it out. I don't have time to guess what you're scheming this time Shadowhunter." Somewhere inside, Magnus feels a small rush of relief, but one glance at Alec shuts him down. Alec's hands are clenched at his sides, shaking uncontrollably. How? How could have Jace know? _If he knows about this, then why doesn't he know about my feelings for him?_ Did Alec slip up somewhere? How could have Jace possibly known about him and Magnus? Were they even dating?

"What are you talking about?! There's nothing going on between Magnus and me!" Simon leans forward and whispers in Clary's ear, "Am I the only one thinking that this is like that BL manga you and I saw? Because this is starting to feel like that." "Shh, this is not the time for that Simon." A rising blush strokes Clary's cheeks and she pushes any weird thoughts away. She hears Simon sigh and looks back the unraveling chaos in front of her.

"Oh Really? So you're _that _friendly with all of your friends?" Magnus waves his hand in the direction of Jace, his anger and hurt begging to come out. Everyone's face turns red except for Magnus, Jace, and Simon, who leans forward again. "This is totally that manga we saw, this is proof." "How?" Clary whispers back, unable to avoid her eyes.

* * *

_"I-It hurts…nggh!" The sheets rustle beneath him as he is pushed upward. His breathing is ragged as he tries to keep up with this sweet agony. Another thrust and Alec gasps in pain, his hands clenching the sheets. "Haa…Haa…Ngghh!" His eyes close in pain and his breaths come out in quick gasps just as his body tightens. A hand reaches over his right hand, covering his fist gently. Magnus leans his naked, sweaty body over Alec's, his head resting on Alec's shoulder._

_"I'll stop if you want me to, just…just tell me." No matter how much they do this, Alec can never say no. No matter how much his body aches, he can never get enough of Magnus. It's always the same. Why can't he ever deny Magnus?_

_His hips tighten at the familiarity of Magnus, his heart rate increasing at his touch, his warmth, his love, his scent, his everything. A tear escapes each of Alec's eyes and he slowly turns to face the weary warlock, one of his hands captured. Alec's free hand reaches up to caress Magnus's cheek and says softly, "It's okay."_

* * *

"You know, something along those lines. Clary? Your face is red, do you have a fever?" Simon lets go of Clary's hand to rest his on her forehead, but she flinches away, her hands grabbing her face. She glares at Simon, hoping her anger can simmer him and her blush down. "W-What was…? Y-You didn't have to go into detail like that. And how do you know what goes on between them?" Simon's eyes widen slightly, his hand dropping to his side.

"I don't, but isn't that how most of the romance manga we read like that?" Clary looks down, mumbling. Simon leans in close. "What?" "It's…it's nothing." "I'm not going to judge you if that's what you're worried about." Clary's eyes waver at the ground. "I-I never read that BL manga you let me borrow because I was too scared when I saw that weird picture." "Picture? What weird…? Oh, that one…" Simon holds in a laugh and stops when Clary narrows her eyes. He starts again.

"You do know that 'BL' means gay love right?" Simon glances at everyone, who is still in the middle of an argument. "That was the scene that was cut out from the anime and all we heard was that lame crap dubbing of those voice actors." "Oh yeah, 'cause they only skipped like half the manga and we went to the store to check it out." Clary smiles apologetically and before Simon could respond, they are interrupted.

"_Magnus, _shut up." Alec's pleading voice breaks out amongst the group. The tension around the room chokes Clary and her body begins to shut down as she watches this horrible scene. Magnus closes his mouth immediately, his arms crossed to control his rampaging temper that is threatening to emerge. His eyes narrow into slits, but not before Clary notices a small wince. What can she do? What should she do? Her fists clench and unclench at her sides. _How can Jace be such an idiot! Can't he see what he's doing? Why does he have to be so dense sometimes?!_

"What I don't understand is why you feel the need to hide all this from me. I mean, it's not like I care what you guys do in your spare time and I have no problem with you getting it on with a warlock." Both Alec and Magnus's expressions slip, revealing every emotion possible. Clary lets out a small gasp of surprise while Simon's expression changes to one of curiosity.

"Hey Clary, I've been wondering…" "Now is not the time for this Simon. Don't you see that we have to do something before this gets out of hand?" Simon shakes his head. "I think it got out of hand a long time ago. But seriously, this is bothering me." Clary seethes and whispers, "What could you _possibly _be wondering about now?!" Simon takes his time before asking, "Do you think Magnus always goes first?" Clary whirls around, facing her vampire boyfriend. "_What?_" "Who's the dominant one in this relationship? I mean come on, Magnus looks like the 'seme', but he could also be the 'uke' type too and Alec is definitely the 'uke' type, but I guess he can also pull off being the dominant one." Clary looks at Simon, baffled.

"I mean the one I explained was Alec being the 'uke', but I really want to know who's on top."

* * *

_Alec blushes furiously as he watches Magnus unbutton his pants slowly. The contact between them i__s sizzling inside Alec as he waits impatiently, his teeth clenching and his body shuddering at the slight touch of Magnus's fingers. Alec can't wait any longer. His hands grab Magnus's peacock colored jacket and pulls him closer, his mouth over Magnus's dry lips. Alec's hips thrust forward, urging the warlock to continue as his tongue slithers inside, his saliva trailing behind._

_Magnus is pushed down, his body tightening uncontrollably against Alec, who lays on top of the warlock. This is what he wanted, this is what he has been longing for ever since he first saw Alec. He groans with light pleasure just as Alec's fingers enters, massaging inside him. Magnus unconsciously reaches down, but Alec closes the little space between them._

_"I told you not to eat sweet things." Alec pulls away, licking his fingers. Magnus lets out a small sigh, his eyes drifting across the room. He flinches when something roams his lips, something wet and sour. "I thought you would do anything for me. I guess I can't trust a warlock after all." Before Magnus can utter a word, Alec groans slightly and thrusts into Magnus._

_"Aaggh!" A shot of pain enters into Magnus and he tries to turn away, but Alec thrusts into him again and again. Magnus lets out a small, painful gasp and the harsh pain dulls. Alec slows his pace, waiting for Magnus to catch up. How long does he intend to make him wait? Finally, he can have Alec all to himself and yet he is still too casual about this relationship. Alec seethes, unable to contain his control any longer and he grabs onto Magnus's hips, thrusting into him again._

_"W-Wait! Nnnggghh, Ahhh…! I-It hurts!" The pace picks up; faster and harder, in and out of Magnus as he fails to catch up to Alec. He wanted this so much, but this is too much for him and his body. Another hard thrust pushes Magnus over the edge, his head inches away from the wall. He tries to reason with Alec, but another searing pain enters him again and this time, his body is ready for it. On cue, it clenches around Alec and everything explodes around him just as Magnus clutches the sheets and clenches his mouth shut. His body shudders again and releases another wave of this pleasurable pain before it surrenders to exhaustion._

_"Haah…haahh…ahh…"_

* * *

"Enough! Enough of this, all of you! Jace, shut up, it's none of your business and it doesn't matter anymore!" Clary whirls around, turning away from Simon. Her face is redder than before and she hopes no one will notice. Everyone but Alec stares at her, surprised by her sudden outburst. Alec's eyes are staring at the floor, his face too white, even for him. For a brief moment, Clary feels pity for him and she glares at Jace, who has his hands up.

"I surrender okay? I was only asking why he couldn't tell me about it, didn't think he'd be this sensitive about all this." "Jace, sometimes you can be such a jerk! Just let everything go."

"Let what go?" Luke stirs, his head popping up from the couch. He winces a little and turns towards the group, his eyes drooping a bit. "So? What are you letting go?" Clary, Simon, Jace, and Alec look at each other quickly before replying, "It's nothing." Magnus lets his arms drop, his eyes not leaving Alec as he responds with, "I'll check to see if the werewolf girl is healing properly." As soon as he leaves, everyone else splits off. Clary walks down the hall until she reaches the linen closet. She opens it slowly, her mind spinning. _"…but I really want to know who's on top."_

* * *

_"Aaahh…Hhnnngg…" Another thrust in, this one harder than the last. He pulls out slowly and enters slowly into her body just as she clenches up again. Clary winces, her teeth chattering. She pulls her arm across her eyes, hoping that Jace won't notice her tears as he releases inside her. Her hips tremble for more of him, her hips begging forward, her flesh sensitive to his every touch. Clary forces him to move, her mind screaming for the control that was thrown out of the way. When did she become so needy, so helpless, so…dependent on him? When did she become so weak and pathetic every time they crossed paths?_

_"No, don't look at me!" Jace tugs at her arm again, then he cups her hand in his own. "Let me see you. I want to know what you're thinking, what you're feeling." More tears run down her cheeks and she clenches her jaw to keep them from chattering. She can't let him see her like this, otherwise he'll mock her. "I'm fine, it's fine." "Did I hurt you?" Jace's free hand glides its way up her breast and gently caresses her nipple with his fingers. Clary lets out a small sigh, her breast tingling with pleasure and her insides bathing in ecstacy. Jace removes his hand and leans down, sucking gently. Her body moves forward as he tempts her, teases her, mocks her feelings the way he always does. She groans louder, her insides unable to control this feeling any longer._

_"J-Jace…!" "I love you Clary. You are my only Clary and I will not hand you over to anyone, not even Simon." Jace's tongue withdraws and his teeth nibble at her, causing her to flinch. She can't stop this feeling anymore, can't stop it from spilling out onto the sheets. "S-Stop…J-Jace! N-N-No…more…p-p-please…! Jace groans. Hearing her soft cries turns him on and that same free hand enters her, tickling her restlessly until she winces again. Clary prepares again, her exhausted body clenching around his fingers, shuddering and tightening around the small contact she feels._

_"Clary, I love you so much." "I know, I…I love you too." "Clary…"_

* * *

"Clary." Clary gasps and jumps, dropping the blanket. She whirls around to see Jace standing behind her.

"Sorry, didn't mean to frighten you." Clary bends down to pick up the blanket, her cheeks flushed. How could she possibly daydream at a time like this? _Damn you Simon!_

"You know what? I'm not sorry. You've shown me more emotions today than you have since I last saw you."


End file.
